Family Traditions
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: It's Thanksgiving dinner and Regina is dismal, Emma is bored so they honor Cora's Mill's family tradition of drinking before dinner. No one can argue with tradition, even when things get weird.
1. Chapter 1

Going into Thanksgiving dinner with family who notoriously haven't gotten along in the past was going to be awkward. That much was a given. Best to crack open a bottle of wine and turn on Eagles vs Cowboys football to tune out the familial tension.

Emma reminded herself she was doing this for Henry. She hadn't had many family events and moments so really she had to pay her dues. She and Regina had fought over where Henry would spend the holiday, and somehow they had decided to all just eat together at one table: A big old joyous family affair.

And it would have been nice, maybe even pleasant, if the invite list ended with Emma, Regina, Henry and Mary Margaret and David, but no…Mary Margaret invited Hook and Regina had announced she was inviting Robin. Considering The Charming's modest pad didn't even have room for a dining room table, Regina insisted on hosting and Snow insisted on cooking. There was a lot of head butting and insisting going on even before the forks went down.

Thursday arrived and Emma headed over to Regina's early, and Henry let her in. Robin was already there; undoubtedly he had spent the night. He was putting around in a tank top, scratching his chest and wearing ill-fitting pajama pants. He landed with a huff on the couch and fumbled with the remote. Emma watched him try to figure it out for a solid two minutes before she left her spot leaning against the doorframe and grabbed it out of his hand. She hit power and turned on the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade. He grunted some kind of thank you and she rolled her eyes and headed out to find Regina.

"Need any help?" Emma offered, wondering why she had come so early. The house didn't need to be cleaned and the dishes and silverware were already arranged on the table. Henry was folding cloth napkins into turkeys and seemed to have that under control.

"Your mother says she's bringing all of the food, even the relish tray so there's really nothing to do. You're welcome to watch television with Robin in the den," Regina smiled and watched Emma wrinkle her nose at that suggestion. She didn't want to say that Regina's boyfriend made a lot of weird noises and smelled strange, so she politely declined.

"What time are we supposed to eat?" Emma looked at the clock on the wall seeing it was only eight thirty and a sense of dread filled her heart.

"One PM" Regina replied, "Mary Margaret should be over around noon with the food."

Emma could tell that Regina was less than pleased to not have control over the turkey, but they were all trying to play nice and make compromises. "So what do we do until then?"

Regina pursed her lips and nodded in thought. She crossed the kitchen to the wine cabinet, "Care for a drink?"

Emma took another look at the clock and ran her hand across her lips, "Um…it's a bit early for alcohol."

"It's a holiday, and one of the Mills family traditions, and you may think it sentimental, but I always honor family traditions," Regina shrugged and looked directly at Emma as she popped the cork.

"Cheers?" Emma said meekly, as Regina poured them each a generous glass of red wine and handed one over to Emma. She looked at the dark red liquid and then to Regina, "If I am wasted and passed out by noon you are taking the blame and explaining my absence to my parents."

"With pleasure," Regina raised her eyebrows and took a hearty sip from her glass. Emma did the same and she could tell immediately that the wine had considerably high alcohol content. This was not one of her best ideas.

"It's good," Emma swallowed and smacked her lips. The wine had the faint scent of burnt tires, "I mean it's not my usual morning coffee, but it's pretty smooth and a bit peppery."

"I know my wine is good," Regina sassed. She sashayed out of the kitchen, carrying her glass and the bottle. She tossed a look over her shoulder when Emma failed to move, "Follow me."

Regina led them past the den where Robin was transfixed by the Spiderman float and a high school marching band playing "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift. Emma noticed Regina roll her eyes at him as they went down the hall and out the back door which opened to an all season porch.

"I didn't know you had a back porch," Emma commented as Regina invited her to sit on the tasteful and plush furniture. She sat her wine down on the table and then picked it up feeling nervous.

"Why would you?" Regina wasted no time in taking another long drink from her glass and smoothly topped it off. She gestured to Emma with the bottle, and Emma shook her head. "Traditions help us get through the rough times, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I don't have any traditions of my own, but I suppose I can get behind this one," Emma took another sip, understanding that Regina was dreading this family get together just as much as she was.

"Whose idea was it to invite the pirate?" Regina asked bluntly, crossing her legs and resting her arms over the sides of the cream colored chair she was sitting in.

"Oh, it was Mary Margaret's idea. Well, my idea too. He can't sit alone down at the docks eating canned sardines on Thanksgiving," Emma squirmed in her seat and sat back in her chair. The wine was starting to heat her cheeks and give her a warm fuzzy buzz.

"I'm sure he'll be on his best behavior," the brunette nodded and her lip twitched subtly. She closed her eyes and rolled her neck from side to side. It appeared to Emma that there was something Regina needed to get off her chest, but she was holding back.

"What are you thinking?" she asked delicately. The wine was taking hold and her lips were getting looser.

"Nothing," Regina said defensively. There was a long pause where neither woman spoke. Finally, Regina admitted, "I only invited Robin after I found out you were bringing the one-handed wonder."

Emma was surprised by the admission, but she kept her features schooled and looked into her nearly empty glass. She finished off the wine, and Regina immediately refilled it. "I assumed you'd want to spend the day with your true love or whatever."

"Ha!" Regina nearly snorted, bringing her hand to shield her lips as she sputtered.

"What's so funny?" Emma's forehead wrinkled as she leaned forward in confusion.

"True love isn't all it's cracked up to be. At least I have had twelve years to get Henry properly trained. Having a man around, especially one whose standard of living is so low he considers a tent on par with the Ritz Carlton, is no picnic."

"So what, he leaves the toilet seat up occasionally? Don't the pros outweigh the cons?"

Regina rolled her eyes and swung her foot back and forth, "I don't know. I'm so used to being…self-sufficient, it's hard to accommodate a man's needs."

"His _needs_?" Emma blushed, feeling Regina's 'girl talk' was heading south. The last thing she wanted to hear about was Robin Hood demanding blow jobs from the Evil Queen.

"Nothing like that…though that aspect has gotten boring," Regina paused to study Emma's face. "He isn't much help around the house. He's like a child. I understand everything is new and different, but I don't want to be his mother. I need someone who is an equal partner."

"That's understandable. I completely know what you mean," Emma knew she shouldn't say anything about Hook, but she was feeling a bit drunk and Regina was opening up. "Like Hook, he's such a puppy. Following me around, and trying to help, but I always end up saving his ass. It's starting to get annoying."

Regina was on the edge of her seat, trying and failing to hide a snicker and a wicked smile. Her eyes glinted and she waggled her eyebrows as she raised her glass to her lips, "Is that so?"

Emma sighed and raised her own glass in answer, she held it out and Regina clinked her glass against it. They both chuckled.

"This is nice. Us. Talking," Emma said as she swallowed. "Mmm, like I didn't think you'd be the one I'd be talking to about this stuff, but I guess you really get it."

Regina's smile turned quickly to a look of sadness, "Yes, it is nice."

"Yeah…we're friends, we can talk like this. Nothing we say leaves this porch."

"Do you ever wish you had the power to see the future?" Regina was slurring a bit, her eyes shining, glossed from the drink.

"I never really thought about it. Best not to worry about things that I don't have control over," Emma admitted, wondering where Regina was going with this.

"I tried to do a spell once… I've never told anyone this," Regina put her hands on her knee and leaned closer almost whispering. "I was young, new to magic and foolish. I enacted a spell I had no business playing with. Even Rumplestilstkin warned me not to do it: I tried to see how my life would _end_."

Emma listened intently, her jaw dropping, "Did it work?"

"Yes," Regina looked through the window and out toward the line of trees in the backyard. "I saw myself as if I was looking down over my death bed. I was very old. A man was holding one hand and a woman was crying over me, her arms were wrapped around my neck and her face was pressed against my neck as I slipped away."

"Holy shit!"

"I am certain the man was Henry, but the woman…I don't know. At the time, I was content to know that I would live into old age, but now…now I think about it on occasion. If Robin is my true love why wouldn't he be with me when I pass?"

"Maybe you outlive him?" Emma surmised.

"Maybe," Regina agreed, "but I can't shake the feeling that the woman…she was the one I am destined to be with."

Emma didn't react, many questions rushed into her head. She spit out the first one that came to mind, "Did something bad happen after you did that spell?"

"There's a price to all magic, and that spell left me blind and fevered for almost a month," Regina said, shuddering at the memory. "I never attempted anything like it again. I was lucky I didn't lose my eyes permanently."

"Steep price," Emma tried to wrap her head around the meaning behind it.

"Who do you think the woman is? Have you any idea?" Emma assumed perhaps Regina hadn't met her yet, and there was always the possibility that the spell was wrong, or that fate had changed since then.

Regina poured them each a third glass of wine, and tapped the end of the bottle to release every last drop. "We don't have to talk about this anymore. It's probably inconsequential."

"Well, if it's been bothering you, we should talk about it, especially, if it is affecting your relationship."

Regina let out a long breath. She stood up and paced back and forth. She turned and kneeled in front of Emma, and let the words out so quietly that Emma almost missed what she said, "I think the woman is you."

…


	2. Chapter 2

"Me?" Emma felt the air go out of her lungs, but she took the information in stride. The whole idea that Regina had looked into the future seemed hard to wrap her head around, but it wasn't that far of a stretch considering she had traveled into the past.

"I don't know for sure. I didn't see her face, but I've had this feeling since we first met."

"I'm not sure what this means?"

"So far it only means that Henry and possibly you are the people who surround me when I die," Regina sloshed her wine around in her glass and made a face before taking another long swallow.

Emma looked into her own glass, her head swimming, "Maybe we should take it easy on the drinks. I'm starting to feel funny."

The brunette chuckled, "Good."

Emma started to contemplate what it would mean if she were with Regina when she died. Life seemed short as it was, but thinking that far into the future was frightening. Everything had seemed temporary, but to know she would perhaps be in this town for years and spend the rest of her life there, with her family was staggering. It made her feel loved and like she wanted to run all at once.

"What are you thinking?" Regina prompted as she studied Emma's pensive face.

"I'm thinking we should go back inside and see how things are coming along."

Without another word, Regina stood up, teetering slightly, carrying her wine glass and the rest of the bottle as she headed back inside. The kitchen was bustling with activity. Emma followed behind her, noting that she could hear Snow arguing about cranberries, she rolled her eyes. Maybe it was a good thing that she was drunk. They passed the den and Emma saw Robin still parked on the couch; he had found a rugby game to watch and was animatedly getting into the sport.

Regina went to have a word with him and Emma stopped at the edge of the doorway to listen in. She rationalized that she really shouldn't be intruding on their private conversation, but she was already there. She said something to him and he pointed at the television, making a finger pinching motion apparently amazed by the 'tiny' players running around the field. Regina rolled her eyes and exited with a wave of her hand like she was so over it. Emma quickly walked away and ran right into Hook.

"You're here," she breathed as he tried to wrap her up in a hug and give her a welcoming kiss.

"I wouldn't miss the chance to spend time with you, my love," he said with dramatic flair as he sniffed her hair. She pushed at his chest, and bristled as Regina glared at them on her way to the kitchen.

"I had better go help with dinner. I think I hear Snow calling for me," Emma ducked under his arms and caught up with Regina as they entered the kitchen.

"Oh there you two are. We were getting worried. Henry let us in," Snow said cheerily, her eyes darting between both of them. Emma felt guilty getting drunk before Thanksgiving dinner.

"So do you need any help?" Emma clapped her hands and moved closer looking at the side dishes and pots of potatoes and simmering gravy.

"Nope, everything is under control as you can see," Snow said proudly while Charming sported an apron and held out a wooden spoon of gravy for Snow to sample.

If there was one thing Emma hated, and she knew Regina did too, it was feeling useless. She was desperate for any menial task at this point just so she wouldn't be forced to watch Rugby with Robin.

"I trust you're keeping an eye on the bird," Regina raised an eyebrow as she opened the oven door and studied the golden brown, shiny turkey.

"I promise the meat will be cooked to perfection," Snow smiled proudly and Charming smiled openly, nodding his head in agreement.

"We've been babying that turkey with olive oil and butter for hours," he said proudly.

Regina rolled her eyes and slammed the oven shut, "Wonderful."

"Emma why don't you go watch sporting events with the boys," Snow suggested, shooing her away from the basket of rolls, and out of the kitchen.

Regina stalked off, heading upstairs with the wine, Emma noted, and for a moment she considered following her. At least she was far more interesting than 'the boys' as Snow had referred to them. Resignedly, she headed back to the den and found herself pulled down to the middle of the couch by Hook, stuck between him and Robin.

Henry was seated to the left on the floor, his attention focused on his hand held video game while he passively watched the rugby match. Emma sniffed the air and between Hook's fermenting leather and Robin's outdoor living scent, Emma couldn't stand it. She excused herself and quickly headed upstairs to find Regina.

It didn't take bounty hunter skills to find the woman; she was lying in bed with a pillow over her face, her heels carelessly lying on the floor.

"Regina?" Emma asked tentatively before knocking on the door frame and crossing the threshold into her room.

"Is the house on fire?" Regina asked muffled through the pillow on her face.

"No, I'm just—um, bored," Emma hiccupped and started to feel slightly dizzy. Walking up the stairs had sent a rush to her head and she saw speckled stars float in her field of vision. "Ugh. I think your wine did me in."

"If you're going to vomit, please don't do it on my floor. The bathroom is that way," Regina pointed without looking.

"No, not…yet. I need to lie down," Emma really needed to lie down like bad. "Scoot over."

Regina pulled the pillow back and stared at her. It was only because Regina knew how the blonde felt did she scoot over a few measly inches to make room for Emma who flopped down on her back and groaned. "I don't think I'm going to be able to eat anything. What did you do to me?"

"What did I do to you? Well, nothing…yet."

"You got me wasted and told me about your death prophecy, is what you did!" Emma closed her eyes and held her stomach.

"Sorry, I included you in my family tradition and shared my innermost thoughts and worries," Regina yanked the pillow out from under Emma's head letting her head fall onto the bed, as she covered her face again. Through the pillow clutched tightly to her face she said, "It won't happen again."

"Regina…" Emma licked her lips and rolled slightly toward the other woman.

"No! If you want to be upset with someone, I suggest you project your anger onto your parents. They are the ones who insisted on cooking everything and being so aggravatingly grating," Regina whined and she fumbled out a finger and poked at Emma's ribs.

"Ouch, don't be so cranky. You're not a very cheery drunk woman," Emma laughed dryly at the thought, shaking her head at just how drunk she had become. Her lips and teeth were stained purple from the dark wine and her mouth was starting to feel like grape sandpaper.

"Did you forget whose bed you invited yourself into?" Regina sneered, lifting the pillow from over her eyes and playfully hitting Emma's face with it. At least Emma thought it seemed playful, but then again she had a hard time telling if Regina was teasing or not when she was sober. At this point, she had no idea. Her response was immature, sure, but it made her feel better. She turned over, locked Regina in a scissor hold and tickled the shit out of her.

She sort of laughed and snorted. She definitely wasn't a woman who took it lying down. She kicked and clawed, but her eyes were bright, her cheeks red and she seemed to be having just as much fun as Emma was. The blonde hoisted herself up and straddled her, hiking up her skirt and popping the top two buttons on her white blouse, exposing her black lacy camisole in the process. From there things got a bit heated and Emma's 'tickling' became more of a caress of Regina's neck, just as Regina's clawing at Emma's back became her insistently pulling her down to cover her body. Then, when Regina positioned Emma's knee between her thighs so as they wrestled she could get some heat and friction, they both realized that they had crossed a line, though it didn't stop them. Emma kissed a hot path up and down Regina's throat while the other woman panted in time with the gyrations of her frantically working hips, hooking a stocking clad leg around Emma's back.

"Oh fuck," Emma moaned, suddenly feeling a bit more sober, and concurrently overtaken with pleasure, when Regina unbuttoned her jeans and started to work her hand below the waistband, dipping beneath her panties and skimming the slick wet heat there. It made Regina moan when she felt her and caused her not to delay as she pressed right on in down deeper.

That was also along about the time that Robin lumbered up the stairs and wiped his nose on the back of his hand, blinking in disbelief as he entered the bedroom.

"Stop!" He yelled at Emma, as he quickly jumped onto the bed and grabbed her in a bear hug to pull her off the very messy looking and completely turned on looking former Mayor. Her hips were still moving for a moment even after Emma was jerked off, and then she sat up and panic set in.

"Robin, I'm so sorry…let me go," Emma pleaded, her eyes flitting back and forth and finding Regina looking confused and troubled.

"You're not going to attack her, aye?" He breathed heavily and Emma nodded. She tried to calm down as he removed his arms from around her. She had the forethought to adjust her panties and re-zip and button her jeans discreetly. Regina looked upset and guilty as she pushed her skirt back down her legs and fixed her blouse. Her lipstick was smeared, but honestly that had happened before Emma decided to jump her bones.

"Are you two drunk and fighting like a couple chaps down at the pub over a pretty girl?" Robin looked between the two women, as they bowed their heads ashamed. "Can't you keep civil to one another on a holiday?"

"Apparently, not," Regina hissed, and glared at Emma as she pointedly raised two fingers to her nose. Emma's jaw fell open and she had to suppress a chuckle and a pang of arousal. She was sure they were busted, but Robin was about as thick as one of the trees he loved to sleep under.

"Have you two been drinking ale?" Robin asked more perplexed and confused than wholly upset. He shook his head and turned to leave the room. He paused and said, "I just came to get you because dinner is ready."

Emma stumbled a few steps backwards and broke out into sharp laughter. Her head was pounding as the fun stage of drunkenness had mainly passed and now she was experiencing the aftereffects and dehydration. Clearly, her inhibitions had been lowered considerably. Regina pushed herself up from the bed and hobbled into the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup.

"Hurry up," Emma called, rolling her eyes, "I can hear Snow asking about us."

Regina emerged from the bathroom a moment later, looking much fresher, with no hair out of place. She rubbed her temple and brushed past Emma, "This is going to be so fun."

"We should probably talk about…what just happened," Emma muttered rocking on her heels and following behind Regina. She needed water, and a nap, and some Tylenol…but what she wanted was to grab Regina from behind and drag her back to bed so she could finish what they started. Some thinly veiled desires and urges had been stirred up to the surface just like that.

Emma slid into her seat at the dinner table next to Hook and Regina slipped across from her next to Robin. Snow assumed the position at the head of the table and Regina rolled her eyes as she watched her use the electric knife to carve the turkey. Henry excitedly grabbed for the mashed potatoes and they started to pass the food around. Emma almost heaved as she spooned the tiniest amounts of corn and beans onto her plate. She was in no shape to eat. She asked for the pitcher of water to be passed down and tried to discreetly gulp glass after glass.

"Oh, Emma you've got to take more than that. We made enough food for twenty people," Snow said, "Here pass the potatoes down to Emma and give her another big scoop."

Emma took bite of turkey, and smiled as she chewed and chewed the dry yet oily meat. "This is delicious."

Regina didn't speak; she politely ate and watched Emma from across the table. Snow and Charming carried on a conversation with Hook and Robin while the women on the end stayed under the radar. Robin chewed on a turkey leg and Regina looked embarrassed, but aside from that dinner passed pleasantly enough. As soon as she could leave the table, Emma planned to crawl under a rock and sleep until Christmas and never again participate in Mills Family traditions.

"So since Charming and I cooked the meal, it's only fair that you and Regina clean up," Snow smiled cheerily and brushed Emma's cheek with her palm.

"Whaa?" Emma felt deflated and sick. She'd been milling around for hours with nothing to do and now she was supposed to clean up.

"Come on, Emma. I hate having a dirty kitchen," Regina's voice was scratchy and she looked exhausted.

"How long do you think this will take?"

"two or three hours," Regina estimated, directing Emma to the sink and handing her pots and pans covered in drying gravy as she packed the leftovers efficiently into Tupperware.

"Are we going to talk about how we, um… almost had sex?" Emma whispered when Regina dropped a pot into the soapy water in front of her.

"No, I don't think so."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: More Thanksgiving weirdness written per request for Poisondart18.

….

Regina slinked up behind Emma and leaned in putting a finger up to her own lips and widening her eyes to let her know that she didn't plan to talk. Then she hooked the same finger into the belt loop of Emma's jeans and tugged her away from the sink.

As if under a trance, Emma pulled off the blue dish gloves she was wearing and stepped backwards as the brunette continued to tug insistently at her waistband. Regina looked around and when she saw that they were alone, she opened the pantry door and watched cautiously as Emma slipped into the small dark room before she closed out all the light.

"Are you still deliciously wet for me?" Regina purred silkily, reaching out and finding Emma's solid form in front of her. She dragged her hands down the other woman's sides and settled them on her hips and pulled her close. Emma's head swam with want, her skin heating instantly and her throat going dry.

She had been unconsciously squirming in her seat at dinner, rocking slightly side to side and back to forth as she squeezed her thighs together over and over trying to find a sliver of relief for the ache between her legs, "Yes."

"Mmm," Regina's throaty acknowledgment tickled against Emma's ear and increased her need which was becoming increasingly urgent. Her legs felt cold and her belly warm, as Regina softly stroked her back sending feelers of sensation in a shiver down her spine. She added in a conspiratorial whisper, "Me too."

It wasn't an ideal location: being holed up amidst the canned goods and sacks of sugar and flour, but Emma didn't care as long she got to touch Regina be touched by her. Regina nuzzled her face against Emma's neck and hummed. She wrapped her arms possessively around her in a tight hug while they swayed gently side to side.

She was surprised by the intimacy and the fact that Regina seemed to be such a lover, but she felt her body go slack and relax against the sweet smelling woman, returning the hug with a genuine warmth and need that surprised herself in turn. It was more pleasant than she had dared to allow herself to imagine: all Regina's warmth and solid softness pressed up and on her like a blanket of fresh apple scented lust.

Then she felt a pinch at her side and cool fingers wiggling under her shirt, and realized that Regina was attempting to tickle her, but it felt simply delightful and hypnotizing. She wasn't ticklish, which the brunette was quickly discovering, and her hands went limp before she removed them with a deflated sigh.

"Was that your best attempt at seduction?" Emma quirked an eyebrow and chuckled throatily, "I'm not ticklish."

"Shame," Regina intoned passively, "Perhaps we should get back out there before one of your family members becomes curious at where we've wandered off to now."

"Not happening," Emma set her jaw and grabbed the other woman's hips, pushing her against a shelf and leaning in close. The action caused both women's heart rates to skyrocket, and Emma's breath quickened as she peered at Regina, her eyes now adjusted to the dark. Tenderly and without hesitation she kissed her and Regina kissed back with chaste restraint. The kiss deepened as Regina wound her fingers into Emma's hair holding her head in place as they enjoyed the touch and softness of one another's lips. Emma deftly unbuttoned Regina's blouse pulling away her mouth from her lips and assaulting the column of her throat, kissing down her neck and clavicle, and taking satisfaction in the dampened mewls and breathy whimpers she was eliciting from her.

Regina went to work on the button of Emma's jeans, pulling down the zipper and forcing her hand down her pants unceremoniously, finding exactly what she hoped and expected. She was slick and ready for her and had been for some time. Emma felt a jolt of pleasure as the other woman's fingers moved out her and her hips jutted forward in want. She squeezed Regina's hips, her fingernails digging through material and nipping into her skin. The sharp pinpricks of pain spurred Regina on, and she added pressure and speed, rubbing and circling around Emma's clit causing Emma to lose focus for a moment as she panted against Regina's neck.

"That's so good, God…" Emma sputtered out as she clawed her way under Regina's skirt, and pushed it up as high as she could. Regina readily parted her own legs, widening her stance while continuing to pleasure Emma. The blonde skimmed her fingers over her center, finding heat and dampness even through the barrier of her panties and stockings. Regina seemed displeased and frustrated by the lack of direct contact; she scowled at her own dire neediness as she grabbed at Emma's wrist and pulled it up to her waistband and helped her work her hand inside. The pantyhose were tight, but stretchy and with a bit of maneuvering she pushed her hand down and cupped her sex. Regina groaned and bucked herself against the heel of Emma's hand, encouraging more pressure.

With renewed passion, Regina pushed her fingers into Emma and the rough intrusion and new sensation felt amazing. She was sure she was going to cum in moments, as she felt her orgasm building. In answer, Emma wiggled her fingers into Regina, finding she didn't have much leverage to fuck her good like she craved, but it didn't take much to bring her close to orgasm with as aroused as she was. They kissed as messily as they fucked one another. The situation was less than ideal, but the danger of getting caught and the pent up lust they had now unleashed heightened the moment. Emma couldn't hold back anymore, she broke the kiss and held her breath as Regina pumped into her and then she let go with a shudder and broken cry.

Regina watched her face as she came and she opened her mouth in awe at the sight of her. Emma's hand went limp as she lost focus, leaning her head heavily against the brunette's neck. Regina frantically whispered, pulling her hand out of Emma's pants and grappling for her wrist where her hand was entranced bucking her hips fast and without rhythm "Don't stop, please…fuck me… so close."

Emma blinked to clear her whirring mind, and swallowed and tried to breathe to quell the pleasant light headed and sleepy feeling she was buzzing on. She twisted and pushed her fingers in and out as she felt muscles begin to clench around her and Regina's body stiffen and jerk as she came with a moan that was much louder than was safe.

Sure enough, seconds later they heard Henry yell from nearby, "Moms?"

They tried to calm down and disentangle from one another, though both women were reluctant to move away from the lovely feeling of closeness. Emma started to push away when she heard Henry, but Regina placed her index finger to Emma's lips and they both stayed quiet and still as they held each other. The excuse in the back of their minds was to not move so they wouldn't be discovered, but the truth was they didn't want to stop touching. Especially, when Emma had no idea how she was going to emerge from the closet and look inconspicuous. Inconspicuous was actually too hopeful. The best she could go for was to look like she hadn't just had an incredible fuck in the pantry. She thought wryly that maybe the afterglow would negate the effects of her hangover.

They didn't hear anything on the other side of the door for a long moment. Regina straightened her skirt and buttoned her blouse, while Emma did up her jeans. She really needed to change her panties. Regina listened with one ear next to the door. She reached to the back of a shelf and grabbed the first can she got hold of. Shoving it into Emma's hands she opened the door and ushered her out first. She blinked into the bright light of the kitchen just as Snow came around the corner looking hell-bent. Her face softened and she smoothed her hands over the front of her pink cardigan, "Emma, there you are. The kitchen was quiet and Henry couldn't find you or Regina. Where were you?"

Regina stepped out of the closet, and tried to casually walk past Snow and Emma, but she wasn't that lucky. Snow looked at the canned good Emma was holding and then over to Regina who also had a can in hand.

"Oh, um… we were just thinking about making some traditional Thanksgiving dessert so Regina and I were raiding…the pantry for a can of…" Emma looked down to see what she was holding. She read the label awkwardly, "pickled herring in heavy oil."

Regina looked down at her selection, "pickled beets…hmm."

"What kind of dessert were you planning to make with that stuff?" Snow asked audaciously.

"You haven't heard of whipped beets and pickled herring? It's a traditional Russian specialty dessert, I got the recipe from Anastasia," Regina raised her eyebrows, daring Snow to argue.

"Traditional Thanksgiving dessert is pumpkin pie with whipped _cream_…" Snow cocked her head and crossed her arms.

"Well, traditional _Russian_ Thanksgiving dessert is whipped beets and pickled herring," Regina crossed her arms in turn and stood her ground.

"The only Russian Thanksgiving I've ever heard of is a cocktail of Wild turkey and vodka with a splash of cranberry juice," Emma brought a hand to her forehead and smoothed back her hair. She wanted nothing more than clean panties, and a nap. She hoped this ridiculous argument over the random food items in their hot guilty hands would distract Snow from further investigation.

"Speaking of cocktails, I thought we'd all gather in the living room to have some wine," Snow inhaled and forced a smile.

"The Charming family drinks on Thanksgiving too?" Emma had never heard of this 'tradition' before, but first Regina was insistent and now Snow.

"Well, for as long as I can remember we always drank a lot of wine at holidays. I already gave Henry a glass of Moscato."

"You're plying your grandson-my son- with alcohol? He's underage!" Regina thundered, turning on her heel and heading to the den to find Henry all the while still clutching the can of beets.

"It's a tradition!" Snow balled her hands into her fists and followed after her, "He came to ask your permission, but you two were busying yourselves making some nasty _dessert _together."

Oh, if Snow only knew how right she was. Emma winced and prayed that her mother wouldn't force her to drink anymore wine. There was no telling what she would do or what more could happen to her panties if she got drunk for a second time that day.


	4. Chapter 4

"He has the heart of the truest believer, or did you forget?" Regina leaned forward in her chair, but kept one arm resting across her stomach, the other gesturing accusingly in Emma's direction. It was hard to do considering she was holding tightly to her nearly empty wine glass.

"I know that!" Emma defended herself vehemently, "but he's like 12 now, I just think he's a little old to believe in Santa."

Regina finished off the remaining sip of wine, and immediately reached over for the bottle that was sitting in front of her on the coffee table. She usually preferred to just top off her wine when it got to the half way point. That way, if anyone asked, she could honestly say she'd only had one glass.

"We have traditions, Emma. Traditions that I have worked hard to cultivate and protect and now you want to swoop in and destroy it all," Regina took a long sip and mumbled around the edge of the glass, "Wouldn't be the first time. I should expect it by now."

Emma quirked her eyebrows and stretched her chest, she sat on the opposite end of the couch, holding her own glass of wine. She reached forward and snagged the bottle from where Regina had left it, noticing it was a whole lot lighter than she last remembered it being.

"Christ, I didn't mean to get drunk with you and argue about Santa Claus," Emma chuckled as she poured the rest of the bottle in her glass and shook it a bit to get the last of it out. Every drop counted. She wiped at her eyes and focused back on the woman who was staring at her. _She hadn't meant to get drunk at Thanksgiving and fuck in the pantry either. _

"Yet here we are."

"Okay, here's my thing…I never believed in Santa, like he wasn't an option for me, so maybe I just don't get it, but I do know that I missed the first ten Christmas's of Henry's life and I want to do something to make up for it. Basically, I want him to know that the presents I got for him came from me."

"You don't want Santa taking credit," Regina nodded, letting her thoughts wander to the first part of Emma's statement. "Surely, Santa visited you once or twice while you were growing up? It's a very popular tradition in this land."

"Yeah, well, I had hope once or twice, but when I didn't get anything the older kids were pretty quick to stomp out and ruin any remaining belief I might have had…not just Santa, but the Easter bunny, tooth fairy, whatever…"

It hurt Regina somehow to imagine that life as she watched Emma's shoulders slump and her chin drop. It wasn't often the younger woman shared aspects of her past, but now that they were taking a cooperative approach to raising Henry, Emma had opened up quite a bit to her.

"Don't you want him to have that hope for as long he is able? Henry enjoys making his Christmas list and mailing letters to the North Pole. And on Christmas Eve we set out milk and cookies for Santa and carrots for the reindeer, we clean out the chimney and put a welcome mat at the foot of the fireplace," Regina paused for a moment in remembrance and chuckled, "Henry made a sign one year asking Santa to take off his soot covered boots before walking across the carpet. He gets so excited on Christmas morning. Dare I say: it is _fun_?"

Regina had been lost in reverie and didn't notice the sadness edging in and clouding over Emma's features. She brokenly agreed, her voice sounding small and lost, "that does sound fun….where's your wine cabinet?"

Regina pursed her lips and stood up silently, going to fetch another bottle and give Emma a moment alone to collect herself. Christmas had always been easy and warm and they did the things they did because they had always done them. Now that Emma was a part of Henry's life (and by extension, Regina's), she had actually started to welcome the compromise and changes that had come.

She popped the cork on a new bottle of cabernet and rejoined Emma in the living room. They still had no consensus on what to do about Santa Claus. "I told Henry once that when he stopped believing in Santa it would be the year that Santa would stop coming."

Regina noticed that Emma had all but finished the glass of wine she had just poured and figured she needed it. Regina knew she needed it around the holidays, and she did not welcome trash day when she would pick up the garbage bag and all she'd hear was clinking glass.

"Kid probably stopped believing a long time ago, but he's putting on a show so he gets more loot," Emma's said it with an amused but disheartened tone.

Regina had become somewhat softer in recent times and with the damper of alcohol she slid over on the couch to Emma and took her hand. They had come to an agreement of sorts: both feeling that what they had done at Thanksgiving was wrong because they each had other romantic entanglements and they had to think about what was best for Henry. But … Robin was gone now and not coming back; Emma and Hook seemed distant at best.

Whatever had been developing between Regina and Emma also seemed to be inevitable: the more they deprived themselves of one another's touch, the more they craved it. Regina caught herself feeling acutely aware anytime Emma entered her personal space or unwittingly brushed against her. It was sneaky and daring and taking her hand like she had now gave her a naughty rush of joy. "Let's make new traditions," Regina suggested with a voice full of uncharacteristic hope. When Emma peeled her eyes off of their joined hands she raised her gaze to look into Regina's eyes.

"Like what? Drinking heavily through all family dinners? Making whipped beet Russian desserts?" Emma was rolling her eyes, but she was smiling and getting excited about the idea.

Regina moved closer, her thigh against Emma's and her thumb brushing over her soft wrist in lazy circles, "Whatever we decide…traditional or modern, but it will be just me, you and Henry."

Pointedly, Emma locked eyes, and moistened her wine stained lips with a swipe of her tongue, "Yes, I want that."

"There's something else I want…Emma," a bit of shyness crossed over Regina's face and she leaned closer to the blonde, moving in and moving her arm around Emma's waist, pressing her body close and tilting her head to line up their lips. She closed her eyes and stayed right there waiting. A moment later she felt the feather light touch of soft lips press against her own.


End file.
